Run, Don't Walk
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: Ne pose pas de questions Jake, si tu ne peux en assumer les réponses. Et pourtant des questions, il s'en pose. Trop. Et ça fait mal. POV Jacob - E/B


_Je m'étonne moi même par cet OS : le pairing, Edward/Bella du bouquin, ne m'intéresse pas, voir m'écoeure Et pourtant je le reprends… Mais voila, depuis quelque temps déjà je veux écrire une fiction sur Twilight, mais surtout quelque chose centré sur Jacob, qui est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup une fois retouché)._

_**L'action se situe entre New Moon et Elipse**, mais voilà longtemps que je les ai lu tous les deux, donc certains détails pourraient ne pas concorder. Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas. __Quoiqu'il en soit LE DERNIER LIVRE N'EST PAS PRIS EN COMPTE. Et j'aimerai sincèrement oublier avoir lu de telles absurdités.__ Je me plais à croire, que ce qui lie J. et B. est un véritable amour fraternel/passionnel ambigu, et que l'acharnement de celui-ci n'est en aucun cas du à la naissance future d'une hybride au prénom terrifiant._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, quelle surprise._

_**Titre**__**:** Run, Don't Walk – Chanson du groupe __Hey Monday__,__ j'ai beau ne pas l'es apprécier plus que ça (le groupe et la chanson), le titre m'a séduite._

_**Rating**__**:** M, non pour les scènes explicites qui n'existent pas, mais pour le langage parfois grossier et injurieux._

_**Pairing**__**:** Bella/Edward… Bien que ce ne soit pas du goût de tous._

**_Résumé__: _**_« Ne pose pas de questions Jake, si tu ne peux en assumer les réponses. » Et pourtant des questions, il s'en pose. Trop. Et ça fait mal. POV Jacob - E/B_

* * *

**Run, Don't Walk**

**Nier**_._

Je fuis. Encore et toujours. Mes muscles crient d'épuisement ; je les sens fatalement faiblir au fur et à mesure de ma course endiablée dans la forêt, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Et la pénible douleur que chacun de mes gestes m'infligent ne m'atteint pas, pas encore. Ce n'est rien de conséquent, et tant que je ne me m'effondre pas, je continue. C'est ce que m'intime mon instinct de survie. _Fuis. Continue._

Alors je continue, malgré la sueur qui brouille ma vue, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie, l'obscurité de la nuit… Peu importe, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne connais plus le chemin. Et je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas prendre conscience de ce qui m'arrive. Parce que dans le fond, dans un coin de cet organe palpitant universel, aussi vital que meurtrier, la douleur a explosé. Elle est trop intense, il me faut l'ignorer, je le sais, _je le sens_. Pour mon bien. Je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux pas comprendre, et inévitablement accepter. Parce qu'accepter me mènerait inéluctablement à cette lente agonie que je crains tant que je devine au lointain. Et si je me perds, j'ai mes raisons. Et si je perds lentement la raison, je ne veux plus savoir pourquoi.

Mes membres endoloris ralentissent inévitablement ma fuite. Mes pieds nus s'emmêlent, et chaque obstacle sur le chemin sinueux me fait trébucher. Mes enjambées irrégulières se font de plus en plus instables, elles s'espacent toujours plus. Plus. Toujours… J'en vois presque clairement le paysage défiler à mes côtés. Toute cette verdure qui m'écœure, qui m'étouffe… comme s'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Je retrouve peu à peu mes repères, mais je ne veux pas prendre conscience du reste. Pas encore. Jamais. Je repousse ces pensées, ces souvenirs qui m'assaillent, et menacent de me faire perdre pied avant de me noyer dans cette peine insensée.

Je pousse mon corps pour toujours plus de vitesse, la pluie violente et abondante ne m'abattra pas. A moins que ce ne soit mes larmes qui ruissèlent sur mes joues… Mais je n'ai pas de raisons de pleurer. N'est-ce pas ?

_Ne pose pas de questions Jake, si tu ne peux en assumer les réponses._

La voix féminine qui murmure dans ma tête me rappelle quelqu'un… Des souvenirs… Flous…

Non. Non. Non.

Lâchez-moi…

_Cours. Fuis._

Une racine plus large que les autres me fait finalement chuter et coupe court à tous débats intérieurs. Mes genoux sont les premiers a percuter le sol granuleux, et s'ensuit progressivement le reste de mon corps qui s'étale brutalement, comme une loque. Je sens de nombreux et minuscules cailloux pointus s'enfoncer presque tendrement dans ma chair brune, attirés par cette peau ruisselante. Je me recroqueville en position fœtale et multiplie de ce fait les griffures. Rien à foutre. Je peux désormais observer le sang s'écouler paresseusement de mes plaies pour s'étaler sous la masse humaine mais informe que je représente à l'instant. Quelques gouttes vont même brunir le jean de mon short, qui est l'unique vêtement que je porte. Billy va encore m'en arracher les yeux. Et… rien. Je ne ressens rien, pas la moindre once de peur envers mon paternel, ou de douleur face à ma chute, rien, si ce n'est une vague et timide indifférence coupable. La peine est infime, dérisoire… face à quoi ?

Je ne sais plus… Je ne pense pas vouloir le savoir non plus. Pourtant ma raison, mes membres endoloris ne cessent de remuer le couteau dans une plaie infiniment plus douloureuse mais dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Parce que cette blessure là ne saigne pas physiquement. Cette souffrance là est un poison vicieux, qui s'insinue dans nos veines et torture sans relâche notre être entier. Torture mentale aux répercussions multiples. Notamment physiques comme le clament les diverses écorchures répandues sur ma carcasse presque nue.

Absent, je caresse d'un doigt l'épais liquide rougeâtre. Fasciné par cette substance de vie, je ne sens pas mon esprit dériver dangereusement. Je me fige finalement quand je le sens perdre son équilibre sur le fin fil de ma volonté. Observant contre mon gré une terrible vérité s'insinuer en moi, m'insulter et m'humilier. Je ne me contrôle plus, je n'ai jamais contrôlé la situation…

Bordel.

Trop de souvenirs. De certitudes.

_Les Cullens qui raffoleraient du sang qui coule le long de mes jambes, mes bras et mon torse._

Non.

_L'un d'entre eux qui serait particulièrement intéressé de me voir affalé par terre, abattu et pathétique, pleurant et désespérant pour celle que nous avons touts les deux en commun._

Tais-toi.

_Isabella_..._ Ma Bella qui n'est pas si mienne que ça. _

_Bella qui ne veut pas de moi, mais plutôt de son abruti de Sang Froid. _

Arrête.

_Bella qui se joue de moi… Qui joue avec mes sentiments. Bella qui ne comprend pas. Bella qui se trompe terriblement dans son choix._

Pitié…

_Beellllaa_. Quatre lettre, une personne, mon monde à moi… Ma bouche épouse les deux syllabes de ce prénom, savourant leur douceur, leur définition. Ma langue roule ce prénom honnis comme un trésor. Mon souffle se bloque à ce son, mon cœur s'agite douloureusement dans ma poitrine, près à vomir toute ma rancœur, à pleurer tout mon amour.

_Bella…_ qui ne veut de moi que comme ami. Bella qui me torture doucereusement. Bella qui ne pense qu'à se gueule, méprisant mon cœur anorexique.

Bella !

Putain, Bella !

**S'énerver.**

Putain je n'y crois pas. Comment peut-elle ? Après tout ce qu'il lui fait ? Après tout ce que je lui ai donné ? Tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire entrevoir ? Je ne lui ai jamais menti moi, je pensais chacun de mes mots, je lui aurais tout offert. Et elle, elle… Une sangsue ? Plutôt que moi ? Mais je l'aime ! Soit elle ne l'a pas compris malgré mes aveux, soit…

Elle ne voit pas. Son jugement est aveuglé par la gueule trompeuse de l'_autre_. Ce monstre. Elle ne comprend pas que l'existence même d'une _chose_ pareille est la raison de ma propre naissance. Je suis né pour les haïr, les chasser. Peu importent leurs mots, leurs promesses, le Traité… Je guette leurs moindres gestes, attendant la faute dans l'ombre. Et un jour viendra où il franchira la limite, ce jour là alors, je me ferai une joie d'en finir avec ces erreurs de la nature. Et Bella ne pourra que s'en mordre les doigts. _Mordre_… Merde, elle regrettera… de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas m'avoir aimé tant qu'il en était encore temps. Je les regarderai pleurer, et j'en rirai.

Et j'en crèverai de rire amer… Et je m'étoufferai dans la honte… Parce que je ne parviendrai jamais à l'oublier. Je le sais. Amour indélébile.

**Comprendre.**

Ce sentiment si puissant qui me déchire aujourd'hui, grave au fer rouge son souvenir dans ma chair. Éventuellement, je parviendrai à passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Mais j'aurai toujours ce pincement au cœur en y pensant, en la revoyant peut-être. La cuisante preuve de ma défaite, de ma souffrance passée…

Mais aujourd'hui, que me reste-t-il ? Elle l'a choisi. Et comme un con, je l'attends. Une part de moi s'y refuse, me méprise… mais je sens cette vague d'espoir, maigre mais néanmoins présente dans mon cœur ; Elle me reviendra... Je… Je poirote, en taisant ma peine de mon mieux, pour une fille qui s'en moquera peut-être toute sa vie, et que j'indiffère complètement.

La sangsue a su trouver Bella, mais moi, je reste seul. Tout seul. Désespéré, et affamé d'une réciprocité de sentiments que je n'ai fait que frôler. Et il ne me reste que des souvenirs pour l'instant, des fantasmes, et un cœur handicapé. Et pendant que je me lamente de mon sort peu enviable, il la prend dans ses bras, il l'embrasse… et elle lui répond. Elle le veut. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi.

**Accepter.**

J'aurai du le remarquer plus tôt. J'aurai du le sentir cet amour qu'elle lui portait, j'aurai du prévoir son endurance face aux nombreux obstacles qui parsemaient leur route commune. J'ai refusé de le voir. De l'accepter, de laisser tomber. Je me suis enfoui dans cet amas de mauvais de foi, amoncelant des tonnes de regrets et de maux.

Pourtant, il y avait, il y a toujours cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux, quand elle _l_'évoque. Il y avait cette douleur sensiblement semblable à la mienne aujourd'hui quand ses pensées dérivaient vers _lui, _alors qu'il s'était barré. J'ai cru devenir fou quand je les ai revus ensemble. Mains dans la main, échangeant ce regard, celui même qui dénonce une logique évidente entre les deux protagonistes. _Ils s'aiment._

**Pleurer.**

Même leur rupture était basée sur ces sentiments ! Et malgré tous les efforts, de tous, pour que ce couple ne renaisse jamais, ils n'en sont ressortis que plus forts. Et ça me tue de les voir. Parce que je ne peux qu'observer ce que je me suis longtemps caché. Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pion sur leur échiquier. Je suis Quasimodo, qui aime, qui soupire, qui reçoit quelque goutte d'amour, qui espère, mais qui n'épousera jamais sa belle. Non, je l'observerai plutôt au bras d'un autre, je ne serai que spectateur d'un bonheur qui aurait pu être mien. Je suis celui qu'on oublie, et qui s'oublie lui-même. Mais qui ne peut oublier sa peine.

Je suis le grand perdant de la situation. Pas de lot de consolation pour moi, non, j'ai tout perdu. Je perds même jusqu'à ma fierté, ma santé d'esprit. Je perds surtout Bella, à l'évidence. J'ai perdu ce jeu, dont je ne connaissais pas les règles, mais qui sont les plus cruelles possibles. Mon adversaire m'a laminé, et l'arbitre n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour lui.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui Bella a fait son choix. Et que ce n'est pas moi. J'ai beau courir, fuir cette réalité, distancer cette fatalité. Elle ne changera pas. Elle ne changera pas d'avis, je le sais. Et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal, cette certitude presque viscérale.

**Se relever.**

J'ai probablement passé la nuit la plus longue de mon existence, ici dans cette forêt sombre et humide. Il ne pleut plus, mes larmes ont commencé à sécher, et les blessures à se fermer. Le soleil s'est finalement levé, comme… un nouveau départ ?

* * *

_En espérant que je ne vous aie pas perdu(e)s en route! Si cet OS vous a plu faîtes le moi savoir!_


End file.
